nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat (film)/Soundtrack
''Top Cat: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack ''is the original soundtrack and score album for the 2017 animated comedy film ''Top Cat''. It was released on November 24, 2017 through WaterTower Music. The album contains a number of songs performed by the film's cast and various artists, including American Authors, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Bay City Rollers, Jennifer Lopez, Beck, Caleigh Peters, Diana Ross, Pete Yorn, and Earth, Wind & Fire, with an original song performed by Blake Shelton, and a cover version of Sia Furler's "Rainbow", perfomed by Miranda Cosgrove. The score album was released on December 29, 2017, through Varese Sarabande. with the musical score composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, with additional music by Kevin MacLeod. Most of Leoncio Lara Bon's score from Top Cat: The Movie ''and ''Top Cat Begins ''were included and recomposed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who also created an additional original theme music for the 2017 film. ''Top Cat: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Track listing # "Top Cat Score Suite" - Mark Mothersbaugh # "The Most Effectual Top Cat" - The Overtones # "Best Day of My Life" - American Authors # "New York Groove" - Ace Frehley # "Manhattan Cats" - Blake Shelton # "Baba O'Riley" - The Who # "Rainbow" - Miranda Cosgrove # "Welcome to New York" - Taylor Swift # "Feelin' It (Bottom Dog's Theme) - Antuan & Ray Ray featuring P-Nutt & Shortee Red # "POP! Goes My Heart" - Jason Harris Katz, Chris Edgerly, Nolan North, Jess Harnell, Matt Piazzi, and Ben Diskin # "Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran # "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson # "Saturday Night" - Bay City Rollers # "Dragostea Din Tei" - Nolan North # "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Ben Diskin # "Together Forever" - Matt Piazzi # "Never Gonna Give You Up" - Matt Piazzi # "First Love" - Jennifer Lopez # "Dreams" - Beck # "Reach" - Caleigh Peters # "I'm Coming Out" - Diana Ross # "Ever Fallen In Love" - Pete Yorn # "September" - Earth, Wind & Fire More coming soon! Top Cat: Music from the Motion Picture Track listing # ”Good Morning, T.C.” # ”The Casino” # ”Driving Down” # ”At the Inn” # ”Viewing The Sights” # ”Bottom Dog” # “The Drive-Thru” # ”The Car Chase” # “The Gang Go to Coney Island” # ”Bottom Dog‘s Plan” # ”Top Cat’s Family” # ”The Starlight Club” # “Finishing the Job” # ”Jazz and Beau” # “Top Cat Expresses Feelings to Trixie” # ”Thrown In!” # “T.C. Rescues The Cats” # ”Drive Down!” # ”Trixie Acts Out” # “Bottom Dog Is Defeated! # ”T.C.’s Reward” Trivia * The song "Best Day of My Life" was also used in Top Cat Begins. * The song "Ever Fallen In Love" was used in Shrek 2. * The song "PoP! Goes My Heart" was originally used in the 2007 film, Music and Lyrics. ** Additionally, the music video looks very similar. The following cats in the band are: *** Top Cat (lead singer) *** Benny (2nd lead singer) *** Choo-Choo (keyboard/3rd singer) *** Brain (bass guitar) *** Fancy-Fancy (drums) *** Spook (lead guitar) Gallery Coming soon! Category:Albums Category:Film soundtracks